vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
鬼火 (Onibi)
WARNING *These lyrics may be disturbing to some younger viewers. *If you are easily frightened or grossed out, it is not''' '''in your best interests to read these lyrics. *They include mentions of hell, torture, murder, revenge and gouged out body parts. English Lyrics My hate is stronger then anyone elses, I will curse you, defile you doll, doll, there is no forgivness, there is only hate, there is only hate I laugh whenever I see him, why don't you just hurry up and die, why don't you just hurry up and die doll, doll, there is no forgivness, what if you died early, what if you died early? Do you even understand my pain, do you even understand my pain do you even understand my pain, do you even understand my pain do you even understand my pain, do you even understand my pain do you even understand my pain, aaaaaaaaaaah Do you even understand my pain, the burning agony you simply left do you even understand my sorrow, I trusted you and you betrayed me do you even understand my pain, my gouged out stomach and sliced limbs do you even understand my pain, aaaaaaaaaaah The engraved face eating fingers, no forgiveness, no forgivenes, I'll blame the dead as well I'll be fine, I'll go to hell, but only if I can drag you along with me it's nearly time, should we start walking? Arms folded, I tick down the minutes you're a careless guy, I'm sick of you, I wait any longer, yes, it seems your time is up My resentment is stronger then anyone elses, I will curse you, defile you doll, doll, there is no forgivness, there is only hate, there is only hate I laugh whenever I see him, why don't you just hurry up and die, why don't you just hurry up and die doll, doll, there is no forgivness, what if you died now, what if you died now? Do you even understand my pain, do you even understand my pain do you even understand my pain, do you even understand my pain do you even understand my pain, thinking you were ridden of my mutilated body what if you died early, what if you died early, aaaaaaaaaaah Do you even understand my pain, the sounds of agony from a thousand children do you even understand my sorrow, chained and weighted, then dropped in water do you even understand my pain, ears ripped off and eyes gorged out do you even understand my pain, aaaaaaaaaaah I tried to open the crimson closet door, you did it, you did it, it won't move hiding for now, within the closet, just wait a little, I can't wait to engrave it's nearly time, why don't you say goodbye, arms folded, I tick down the minutes you're a careless guy, I'm sick of you, I wait any longer, yes, it seems your time is up My resentment is stronger then anyone elses, I will curse you, defile you slowly coming, fantastic dreams, there is no forgivness, there is only hate, there is only hate I laugh whenever I see him, why don't you just hurry up and die, why don't you just hurry up and die slowly coming, fantastic dreams, there is no forgivness, what if you died early, what if you died early? My resentment is stronger then anyone elses, I will curse you, defile you doll, doll, there is no forgivness, there is only hate, there is only hate I laugh whenever I see him, why don't you just hurry up and die, why don't you just hurry up and die doll, doll, there is no forgivness, what if you died early, what if you died early? aaaaaaaaaaaah Notes *These were translated by Greenieofthepurple from the japanese lyrics found here. Category:Hatsune Miku original songs Category:Japanese original songs Category:GUMI original songs